poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets Annie (2014)
is another upcoming new Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In Harlem, a class of young children are doing presentations on former presidents. 10-year-old Annie Bennett does her report on Franklin D. Roosevelt as a performance piece, and she gets her classmates to join her in by stomping their feet and making noises. Annie visits a restaurant called "Domani" where she waits for her parents to show up and finally reclaim her. They never come. Annie gets back to her foster home and rejoins her foster sisters - Isabella, Tessie, Mia, and Pepper. They're looked over by the mean Colleen Hannigan, who used to be a performer and is now miserable for having to take care of the girls. The girls lament not being adopted ("Maybe"). Hannigan wakes the girls up early on Saturday to make them clean their house as an inspector from Social Services is set to arrive ("It's the Hard Knock Life"). The inspector visits, and Hannigan flirts with him. After he leaves, the girls notice that he dropped a document containing their records. Annie takes it and seizes the opportunity to seek out her real parents. Annie stops by Lou's to do some work to get the money needed to get the documents. Will Stacks, a cell phone mogul and owner of "Stacks Mobile" is running for mayor. He is supported by his adviser Guy, his assistant Grace (Rose Byrne), and bodyguard Nash. Will is a germaphobe and not very popular with voters compared to the current favorite Harold Gray (Peter Van Wagner). Will goes to feed the homeless and tries to eat the mashed potatoes to show how much he cares, only for him to spit it out in the face of a homeless man. Annie is unable to learn anything about her parents since she's not in the system. She walks home depressed ("Tomorrow"). She sees two boys annoying a dog. Annie runs, yelling at them to stop. Will saves Annie from being hit by a vehicle. A video of Will's heroic act hits the web, and he moves up several points. Guy suggests to him that he find Annie and use her to make himself look good for the public. Will sends Grace to get Annie. Will offers Annie his place for a temporary stay. She knows there's a catch, and he admits the plan. She jokes that he could be president if she moved in. The adults get somebody to approve the temporary guardianship for Will. Annie then takes a tour around the place and is impressed with everything ("I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"). Will sets the plan in motion by allowing Annie out to do whatever she wants. They adopt the dog from the streets (to Will's dismay), and Annie names it Sandy. He later takes Annie and the foster girls to the premiere of a movie called MoonQuake Lake, which Will surprisingly enjoys. The girls are taken back to the foster home, and Hannigan orders them to take back all the nice things they got. She once again bemoans her current position in life ("Little Girls"). Gray gets endorsed by Michael J. Fox, leading Will to get a bit desperate. He decides to take Annie on a ride over the city in his helicopter ("The City's Yours"). Annie joins Will, Grace and Guy at the Guggenheim Museum for a Stacks Mobile event called "A Night at the Museum". Will invites Annie up on stage for the people to see her in her red dress. She sings "Opportunity", and the orchestra joins in. After the performance, Guy tells Annie to read a speech that he wrote. Annie is quiet and leaves the stage upset. Will and Grace run after her, and Annie admits that she doesn't know how to read. Will says he will get her a tutor. Guy devises a plan to get fake parents for Annie to get her off Will's hands. Guy teams up with Hannigan to set their scheme in motion ("Easy Street"), because, if Will looks heroic and reunites Annie with her parents, Guy gets a nice reward. Hannigan later auditions a bunch of actors to play the part, but is not pleased with any of them. Will tentatively approaches Grace about adopting Annie, but Guy has chosen his own actors to play Annie's parents and arranges a heartfelt reunion. Will is uncertain about going through with it, but he is unable to stop Annie from getting what she has always wanted: a family of her own. The reunion is very public, with Stacks, Hannigan, and members of the press in attendance. At the event, Will tells Hannigan that Annie paid her a genuine compliment to her singing ability, rather than mocking her. This surprises Hannigan to the extent that she reconsiders how she has treated Annie and the other foster girls, and Hannigan, Will, and Annie all sing about what they have become and whether or not they really have what they wanted ("Who Am I?") as Annie prepares to leave. Hannigan resolves to tell Will the truth. Annie sets off with her "parents" for Brazil, but quickly discovers that they are fakes. They tell her that this was all arranged by Will, not realizing that Guy was acting independently, and Annie believes she has been abandoned. No longer trusting that she will be taken somewhere safe, she is able to get the attention of some passerby, who take pictures of her on their cellphones and post them to the internet. Meanwhile, Hannigan reveals the plot to Will. Guy is fired, and Will and Grace, along with Hannigan and the foster girls, pursue Annie by helicopter, using the pictures of Annie as people post them to track her in real time. They catch up to Annie and rescue her, but Annie at first refuses to believe that Will really wants her back. To prove that this is not just another photo opportunity, he drops out of the mayoral race then and there, and offers to adopt Annie. In celebration, they sing "I Don't Need Anything But You." The film concludes with Will opening a new literacy center, as everyone comes together for "Tomorrow (Reprise) / I Don't Need Anything But You (Finale)." In a post-credits scene Will talks back to the screen during MoonQuake Lake before being hushed. Trivia * Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Hans (Frozen), Brittany and Whittany Biskit, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Hans (Frozen), Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle and Team Rocket will work for Miss Hannigan. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films